My Way
by Thazt
Summary: Yunho dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan. Cinta atau Mimpinya. Haruskah dia melepaskan satu dari dua hal terpenting dalam hidupnya itu? RnR. Warning : RATED M, Yaoi, Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read


**Warning : NC! Anak kecil jauh-jauh sana! Yang gak kuat baca NC, skip aja bagian yang di bold. Mengingat ini ff NC pertama saya, mungkin feelnya ga terlalu dapet. So.. maafkan saya jika feelnya nggak ada *bow**

**Title : The Way**

**Author : Thazt**

**Cast : Of course Yunjae!**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot? *maybe***

**Rating : NC 21? NC 17? Aku gak tau.. entah ini NC 21 atau 17.. pokoknya ada NC!**

**okelah**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk pensil yang sedari tadi di genggamnya ke arah meja, menimbulkan suatu melodi teratur yang cukup terdengar indah. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah meja tebal bertuliskan 'Bank Soal' yang sejak satu jam lalu terus di bacanya. Sesekali ia meremas rambut nya dan sedikit mengeryit ketika menemukan soal-soal yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Ya, Yunnie! Jangan hanya memandangiku, bantu sedikit saja kenapa?" pekik nya frustasi, Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Setidaknya bantu aku mengerjakan soal-soal fisika, kau tahu aku tidak menyukai pelajaran yang bernama F-I-S-I-K-A." di ejanya kata 'fisika' dengan harapan agar orang yang ada di hadapannya sedikit tergerak untuk membantunya.

Orang yang duduk di depan Jaejoong, tertawa kecil, "Ya, Jaejoongie. Usaha sedikit dong! Masa dengan soal begini saja menyerah? Bagaimana kamu akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional besok? Aku tidak bisa membantumu bukan, hmm?"

"Kau itu pacarku atau bukan sih? Tega sekali!" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia akan mengerjakan soal-soal fisika yang ia sendiri tak tahu rumus mana yang harus ia pakai sementara orang yang diharapkannya untuk membantu malah asyik sendiri memandanginya tanpa berniat untuk membantu sekedar memberikan rumus yang harus di gunakan.

"Jangan seperti itu chagiya. Ini demi dirimu sendiri juga, arraseo?" Ynho mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah tidak karuan karena diremas-remas oleh Jaejoong sendiri. "Che- sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang kalau tidak mau membantuku belajar, aku kesal melihatmu hanya memandangku tanpa mau membantu sedikitpun!" usir Jaejoong kesal, ia mendelik marah terhadap Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ok, chagi… aku akan menjemputmu di sini pukul lima sore, ku harap saat aku kembali kau sudah bisa menyelesaikan semua soal-soal fisika yang ada di buku itu."

Jaejoong melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 03.05 KST. "Muot? Jam lima? Itu kurang dari dua jam dari sekarang Yunnie, kau tega sekali padaku!" Jaejoong semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, ia mungkin memang pemengang peringkat kedua siswa terpandai di sekolahnya tapi sungguh tidak mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan 50 soal fisika itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, ia bukanlah Jung Yunho- kekasihnya yang merupakan siswa terpandai di sekolahnya. Orang yang bisa menyelesaikan soal sebanyak itu dalam waktu dua jam dengan entengnya, batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Setidaknya, kerjakan setengah dari soal-soal itu, arraseo?" Yunho bangkit dari kursi yang didukinya, diciumnya kening Jaejoong lembut dan berlalu meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. "Semoga berhasil. Fighting!" Bisiknya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Jaejoong memandang punggung Yunho yang berjalan semakin jauh, "Ok Kim Jaejoong. Hwaiting!" pekiknya pada diri sendiri meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu hanya dalam kurun waktu dua jam.

Sekali lagi, Jaejoong menatap berlembar-lembar soal fisika yang terhampar di hadapannya. Berusaha memutar memorinya untuk mendapatkan rumus soal-soal itu yang pernah diajarkan Yunho padanya.

Yunho menuruni tangga perpustakaan dengan pelan. Pikirannya terpusat pada laki-laki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Mianhae Jae, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa membantumu saat ujian nanti, kau harus berusaha sendiri.

Yunho sadar, Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang bodoh dalam pelajaran fisika, tidak mungkin siswa pemegang peringkat kedua di sekolahnya itu tidak mampu menguasai pelajaran fisika seperti halnya pelajaran eksak lainnya. Hanya saja Jaejoong sedikit malas dalam menghapal rumus-rumus fisika yang menurutnya itu sangat banyak dan membingungkan, butuh sebuah dorongan untuk membuatnya mau mengerjakan soal-soal fisika itu.

Jangan Tanya darimana Jaejoong mengerjakan semua PR, tugas, dan bahkan ulangan fisika yang diberikan sang guru kepadanya. Tentu saja semua itu dikerjakan atas bantuan sang kekasih- Jung Yunho. Tempat duduk mereka yang bersebelahan memang sangat membantu Jaejoong dalam mengerjakan semua itu.

Yunho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket tebal miliknya. Udara dingin hujan musim gugur yang baru saja berhenti turun begitu menusuk kulitnya yang tak tertutup.

Yunho menatap kesekelilingnya, begitu banyak pasangan yang hilir mudik berjalan melewatinya. "Akan lebih baik, berjalan-jalan di udara seperti ini dengan Jaejoong." Batinnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekedar berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-melihat atau minum kopi pasti sangat menyenangkan. Hmm- sepertinya berada berdua di kamar jauh lebih menyenangkan." Yunho sedikit menyeringai ketika memikirkan ide terakhir itu.

Jelas saja! Pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan berada di kamarnya atau kamar Jaejoong, kemudian saling berbagi kehangatan sambil mendengarkan suara-suara seksi yang tercipta dari bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Umm- itu terlihat memang jauh lebih menyenangkan bukan?

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar perpustakaan kota yang ia kunjungi dengan Jaejoong. "Melihat-lihat barang yang terpajang di etalase toko sepertinya menarik juga," batin Yunho. "Siapa tahu aku menemukan suatu barang yang menarik untuk di berikan kepada Joongie"

Cukup lama Yunho berputar-putar di daerah itu hanya untuk melakukan window shoping. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 04.35.

"Masih ada waktu." Ujarnya. Yunho melanjutkan perjalanannya, tanpa sengaja pandangan jatuh pada sebuah 'ring couple'. Cincin itu terlihat sangat simple namun terdapat kesan mewah, terdapat sebuah ukiran di sekelilingnya dengan di atasnya terdapat batu berlian kecil yang semakin mempermanis tampilan cincin itu.

Yunho tersenyum, segera saja ia masuk ke dalam toko itu. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan ramah, tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung menunjuk cincin tadi. "Pilihan yang sangat tepat. Cincin ini baru tiba tadi pagi. Apa anda membelinya untuk pacar anda?" Tanya pelayan itu. "Tentu saja." Sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah, ia mengambil kotak cincin itu,membayarnya, dan langsung melesat menuju perpustakaan untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

Yunho bersiul riang sepanjang perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan, tiba-tiba getaran ponselnya yang berada di saku celana terasa. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dirogohnya kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

'Appa' Calling

Yunho mengernyit heran, ada apa? tumben sekali appa menelponnya, batinnya. "Yoboseyo." Sapanya pada orang yang ada di seberang hubungan telpon itu. Raut wajah Yunho sedikit menegang tatkala mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh appanya. "Ne, appa. Aku akan segera mengurusnya. Kumohon, jangan beritahu hal ini ke Jaejoong, biar aku saja yang mengatakan hal ini padanya. Baiklah Appa, sampai berjumpa nanti malam."

Yunho memandang jam digital yang tertera pada ponselnya, "Omo! Aku terlambat menjemputnya, dia pasti ngambek lagi." Yunho berjalan cepat bahkan setengan berlari menuju perpustakaan. Benar saja, ketika dia tiba di depan perpustakaan, Jaejoong tengah menunggunya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit tuan Jung Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong sinis. Yunho terkekah pelan sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong, "Mianhae, boo. Aku terlalu asyik berjalan-jalan."

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho. "Berjalan-jalan? Sepertinya jalan-jalanmu menyenangkan sekali sehingga kau bisa terlambat seperti ini. Sementara aku? Terjebak dengan soal-soal fisika yang ku benci!" dengusnya sinis. sungguh perkataan yang menusuk. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho di belakang.

"Ya, Joongie! Jangan ngambek seperti itu." Yunho berlari kecil mengejar kekasihnya itu, di lingkarkannya tangan kanannya di pinggang Jaejoong, menahannya. Otomatis langkah Jaejoong langsung terhenti untuk terus berjalan. Yunho membalik arah tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya, "Mianhae, booJae. Aku tidak berniat seperti itu." Yunho mengangkat dagu jaejoong agat menghadapnya, namun mata Jaejoong terus memandang ke bawah, seakan apa yang ada di bawah jauh lebih menarik.

Jaejoong yang sedang ngambek seperti ini memang sangat susah untuk dihadapi. Untung saja, Yunho selalu punya cara untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Masih ngambek?" Jaejoong masih tetap diam membisu. Tangan kanan Yunho yang berada di pinggang Jaejoong menariknya agar semakin merapat ke arah Yunho. "Masih nggak mau ngomong?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, ia meniup telinga Jaejoong pelan bahkan ia sempat mengecup daun telinganya.

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan, "Y…Yun!" ujarnya pelan, "Wae?' balas Yunho sambil kembali meniup telinga milik Jaejoong . "Jangan lakukan itu! Umm- aku sangat tidak tahan!" Yunho menyeringai sambil terkekeh, "Kalau tidak begini, kau pasti akan tetap tidak mau berbicara pada aku menciummu di keramaian seperti ini? Mau pilih yang mana?"

Wajah Jaejoong merona dengan sempurna, "Ya Jung Yunho!" pekiknya malu. Yunho meraih jemari Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya, "Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku tidak mau dimarahi omoni dan aboji hanya karena membawamu keluar rumah terlalu lama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan kuliah bersama di univeritas Dong Bang kan?" celetuk Jaejoong. Raut wajah Yunho tiba-tiba berubah tegang, tetapi dengan cepat ia kembali merubah mimik mukanya sebelum disadari oleh Jaejoong, "Umm- tentu saja." Ujarnya pelan, meskipun ada nada keraguan yang terpancar dari ucapannya dan untungnya itu tidak disadari oleh Jaejoong.

"Yun, aku lapar. Soal-soal itu sungguh menguras tenagaku." Jaejoong menggelayut manja di lengan Yunho. "Kita makan dulu ya?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Baiklah, ayo kita makan." Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke arah sebuah café yang terdekat dari mereka. Ketika mereka masuk, atmosfir nyaman menyeruak dari café minimalis yang mereka masuki.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat dinding kaca. Mereka memesan spagethi dan chocolate ice milk.

"Nanti ke kamarku yah! Aku malas kalau harus ke kamarmu, aku tidak tahan melihat kamarmu yang cukup berantakan itu." Jaejoong memandang ke arah luar, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Yunho hanya diam sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja dan ikut memandang ke arah luar.

Karena beranda kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berhadapan oleh kedua orang tua mereka dibangunlah sebuah jembatan kecil untuk menghubungkan beranda kamar mereka. Jadi, jangan heran jika Jaejoong sering menyelinap masuk ke kamar Yunho dan begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Umm- baiklah" ujar Yunho. "Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu nanti malam."

Jaejoong mendelik, "Apa? katakan saja sekarang? Kenapa harus nanti malam?" Yunho tersenyum masam, tidak mungkin dia membicarakan hal sepenting itu di saat mereka sedang berada di keramaian, ia tahu betul sifat Jaejoong yang mudah histeris dan ngambek. Bisa-bisa dia berlari tak tentu arah.

"Aniyo, ini harus ku katakan dirumah." Jaejoong hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. "Arraseo." Obrolan mereka terhenti saat makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Mereka mulai menyuap makanan mereka masing-masing tanpa bersuara.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Yunho mengandeng tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul dan balas mengenggam tangan Yunho dengan erat, seakan Yunho akan meninggalkannya.

"Sampai nanti malam boo," Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas sebelum Jaejoong menghilang ke dalam rumahnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya dan Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak! Aku dan Yunho akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terjadi apapun pada hubungan kami berdua, batinnya.

"Jae, kau darimana saja?" Umma Jaejoong muncul dari dapur, sepertinya ia baru selesai memasak, terbukti dari apron yang masih dikenakannya. "Dari perpustakaan, umma. Yunnie menyiksaku, dia menyuruhku mengerjakan soal-soal fisika yang ada di bank soal padaku! Padahal dia tahu kalau aku benci dengan fisika." Lapor Jaejoong pada sang Umma. Umma Jaejoong tersenyum bijak, "Itu bagus kan? Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan ikut Ujian Nasional? Kau tidak bisa terus bergantung padanya Jae, ruangan kalian akan berbeda."

"Ya! Kenapa Umma membela Yunnie?" ujar Jaejoong kesal. Ia semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Umma tidak membela Yunho, chagiya. Tapi kau memang harus belajar untuk berusaha sendiri dalam pelajaran fisika."

"Aye, umma." Ujar Jaejoong malas. Iamelangkah menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang memang terletak di lantai dua. Jaejoong mengganti pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya dengan baju rumah.

Jaejoong duduk di pinngir ranjangnya. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu balkon dan berjalan menyuri jembatan yang munghubungkan kamarnya dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengintip ke dalam kamar. Kosong. Satu yang diyakini oleh Jaejoong Yunho belum masuk ke kamarnya. Mungkin sedang di bawah, ujarnya sendiri. Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, "Lagipula Yunho akan kesini nanti malam."

Jaejoong menyebahkan dirinya di ranjang besar miliknya. Tiba-tiba rasa lelah dan kantuk menyerangnya, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap.

"Joongie, ayo bangun. Omoni menyuruhmu makan malam." Tepukan seseorang di pipinya membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya, "Hum- Yunnie?" ujarnya setengah sadar. Ia bangkit dan mengucek-ucek matanya . "Sana cuci muka. Omoni sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Jaejoong menurut, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan sedikit terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. Lima menit kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sudah berseri. "Ayo, Yun! Aku sudah lapar!" Jaejoong bergegas turun meninggalkan Yunho di kamarnya sendiri. "Kau turun saja, aku sudah makan tadi." Sahut Yunho. "Baiklah, tunggu aku di kamar!" balas Jaejoong.

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Jaejoong. Matanyaa terepejam. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Segala hal terus berkecamuk di pikirannya. Saat ini pikirannya tengah terbagi menjadi dua, haruskah ia melepas Jaejoong dan meninggalkannya atau haruskah ia mengorbankan mimpinya demi bersama Jaejoong?

Yunho bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mimpinya dan Jaejoong adalah dua hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin keduanya bisa tetap ia raih, ia tak ingin kehilangan keduanya.

Tanpa sadar, Yunho tertidur dengan semua pemikirannya. Yunho terbangun ketika merasakan jemari seseorang menyusuri wajahnya. Yunho yakin itu Jaejoong , jadi dia tetap memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, ketika Ia hampir berteriak memanggil Yunho ia melihat Yunho tengah terpejaam di ranjangnya. "Dia pasti tertidur." Ujar Jaejoong pelan. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya sepelan mungkin, berusaha tidak mengganggu tidur sang kekasih.

Jaejoong duduk di pinggir ranjang, dibelainya lembut rambut Yunho sambil memandangi wajah sang kekasih. "Manis" batin Jaejoong. Perlahan jemarinya bergerak menyusuri pinggir wajah Yunho, ditekannya sedikit pipi kiri milik Yunho, jemarinya kini beranjak ke bagian hidung dan turun ke bibir tebal milik Yunho. Dengan ibu jarinya Jaejoong menekan lembut bagian bibir bawah Yunho.

'Satu kecupan tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak akan membuatnya terbangun' pikir Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho. Dikecupnya bibir Yunho sekilas. Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang masih tak bergeming dari tidurnya. Jaejoong kembali mengecup bibir Yunho, kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Jaejoong menekan lembut bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya.

Ketika Jaejoong akan memutus ciuman mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan kepalanya agar tak bergerak. Jaejoong terkesiap kaget, "Hmph-" pekiknya tertahan. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun tenaganya masih kalah jauh daripada tenaga Yunho. Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan ikut larut dalam ciuman mereka.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia mengulum senyum melihat Jaejoong yang sedang terengah-engah di depannya. "Kau nakal sekali Joongie. Seenak nya saja mencuri ciumanku selagi tidur." Ia menyentil hidung Jaejoong gemas.

"Ya! Sakit Yun!" pekik Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sakit dan memerah karena ulah Yunho."Bukannya kau juga sering menciumku saat aku tertidur?" gerutunya kesal. Ia mendelik ke arah Yunho yang tengan tersenyum melihatnya. "Apa? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Jae?" tangan kanan Yunho terulur dan mengelus lembut pipi kanan milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap mata tajam milik Yunho, mata yang selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong merasa tersedot ke dalamnya. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah ku dengar dari mulutmu." Cibir Jaejoong.

Ujung bibir Yunho terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul- atau seringai?

"Ya! Jangan perlihatkan seringai-an mu itu padaku!" pekik Jaejoong, secara refleks ia langsung melompat menjauhi Yunho. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Lucu… Wajahmu lucu sekali Jae!"

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya, "Jangan salahkan aku! Setiap kau menyeringai seperti itu, kau selalu mempunyai ide buruk aku sangat tidak menyukainya Jung Yunho!" raung Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mendekat ke arahnya, "Aku hanya bercanda Boo. Aku tidak akan memakanmu kali ini." ujar Yunho sambil menahan tawanya. "Ya! Pervert mind!" Jaejoong meninju lengan Yunho. Kesal

"Tidurlah Jae, ini sudah larut. kau harus istirahat, sebentar lagi kita akan ujian. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit." Yunho membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku pulang ya, night chagiya, nice dream my boojaejoongie." Bisik Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kamar milik Jaejoong.

Yunho menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur miliknya. Semoga Jaejoong mau mengerti jika nanti ia harus meninggalkannya, batin Yunho kecut. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengatakan hal ini, tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia meninggalkan Jaejoong diam-diam? Tidak! Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada ia tidak memberitahunya sama sekali. Jika ia mengatakannya sekarang, ia bisa memberikan pengertian pada Jaejoong. Ujian Nasional masih sekitar satu bulan lagi, pengumuman kelulusan akan keluar dua minggu setelah itu. Sedangkan hari keberangkatannya sudah di tentukan, 3 hari setelah pengumuman.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas. Bingung. Yang harus dilakukannya pertama adalah sebisa mungkin membuat Jaejoong fokus pada ujian nasional, terutama Ia harus bisa membuat Jaejoong mengerjakan soal-soal fisika tanpa bantuan darinya.

Baiklah! Aku akan memberitahunya setelah ujian nasional berakhir. Akhirnya Yunho telah membuat keputusan. Semoga Jaejoong mau mengerti dan menerima keputusannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Yunho telah berjanji padanya untuk kuliah di universitas yang sama meskipun berbeda fakultas.

Kalaupun Jaejoong dan ia harus berpisah atau putus, ia akan merelakannya. Tapi, setelah ia lulus dan kembali ke Korea, akan ia pastikan Jaejoong akan kembali dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak akan rela melihat Jaejoong bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

Terbersit dalam pikiran Yunho, haruskah ia menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya sebelum ia meninggalkannya? Sekedar menjaga orang yang teramat sangat berharga dalam hidupnya agar tidak berpaling ke orang lain. Posesif kah ia? Rasanya itu hal yang wajar.

-thazt-

Satu bulan telah berlalu. Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja selesai menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Seusai ujian mata pelajaran terakhir, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong erat, pikirannya kembali risau, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua nya pada Jaejoong.

"Jae, nanti aku ke kamarmu. Tunggu aku di sana." Ujar Yunho setengah berbisik. "Hum… tumben sekali, biasanya kalau mau ke kamarku kamu main masuk aja. Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut, biasanya Yunho asal main masuk saja ke kamarnya tanpa pemberitahuan. Dan sekarang? Ia tiba-tiba dia berkata dia akan ke kamarnya. Jaejoong yakin ada sesuatu yang akan dikatakan oleh Yunho, sesuatu yang serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Yunho lirih.

Dada Jaejoong berdegup dengan cepat, sebuah firasat buruk yang sempat dilupakannya kembali terlintas di kepalanya. "Ayo cepatlah, aku ingin segera pulang." Jaejoong berusaha membuang semua pikiran buruknya itu. Ditariknya tangan Yunho dan mengajaknya berlari menuju rumah mereka.

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghembuskan nafas panjang seperti ini. Mencoba meredakan rasa takut yang mulai mendera hatinya.

Yunho melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang tempat, ia melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dengan acak ia mengambil baju dan celana di lemari itu, lalu mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

Yunho kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rasanya teramat berat jika harus mengatakan ini pada Jaejoong, ia akan merusak janji yang mereka buat sendiri.

Sungguh!

Ia tak tega jika harus menghacurkan asa Jaejoong yang sudah sangat yakin jika mereka akan melalui bangku kuliah bersama-sama. Tapi, inilah jalan yang harus di tempuhnya.

Jaejoong terus memandang pintu gazebo miliknya. Jika mau, ia sebenarnya bisa saja berlari menuju kamar Yunho sekarang juga. Tapi, pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Yunho.

Ia kembali bergerak gelisah sembari menatap pintu gazebo itu lagi.

CEKLEK…

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sosok yang dinantinya itu muncul juga. "Kau lama!" gerutu Jaejoong, ia menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. "Mian Jae, apa kau begitu merindukanku? Bukankah kita hanya berpisah kurang dari 15 menit?" Yunho berjalan menuju ke arah Jaejoong dan ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Jaejoong .

Yunho menatapa mata besar Jaejoong, lembut dan dalam. Seakan ingin memerangkap Jaejoong dalam pesonanya.

Perlahan tangan Yunho terulur ke arah pipi milik Jaejoong. Dibelainya dengan lembut pipi putih nan halus milik Jaejoong. "Jika aku pergi, maukah kau menungguku Jae?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan heran. "Kau mau meninggalkanku? Kemana?"

Kedua tangan Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong, kembali ditatapnya mata bulat besar milik Jaejoong dalam-dalam, "Jawab saja, boo. Apa kau mau menungguku?"

Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mata yang semakin heran, ia mengernyit mendengar permintaan Yunho. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda persetujuan.

"Dengarkan aku Boo. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah di sini bersamamu boo, aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang. Mianhae, aku sudah mengingkari janji kita."

Jaejoong terkesiap, matanya melotot dengan sempurna, "Apa? Kau bilang apa? Jepang?"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, "Mianhae." Bisiknya lirih. "Ini adalah mimpiku Jae, kau tahu bukan? Bisa meneruskan jabatan appa adalah mimpiku sejak kecil. Ini adalah kesempatanku."

"Kau sudah berjanji Yun! Kau janji kita akan kuliah di universitas yang sama!" pekik Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin, Yunho akan meninggalkannya sendiri di Korea. Siapa yang akan menemaninya? Siapa yang akan memeluknya di kala ia sedih? Siapa?

Yunho melepas pelukannya, ia kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini terlihat menahan air mata. "Mianhae, boo. Aku mohon mengertilah. Ini demi dirimu dan juga diriku. Aku berjanji boo, setelah empat tahun aku akan kembali."

Jaejoong kembali terkesiap."Mwo? empat tahun?" empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, ia sadar hal itu. "T-tapi.." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan takut kehilangan Yunho muncul dalam benaknya. Dan Jaejoong sangat takut… ia takut selama empat tahun di Jepang dan berpisah dengannya, Yunho akan jatuh cinta dengan orang lain lalu melupakannya. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi!

"Shiro! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" pekik Jaejoong keras.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas, "Tidak perlu takut Jae. Aku tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun. Orang yang paling kucintai di dunia hanyalah kau seorang. Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho, bagaimana mungkin Yunho dapat menebak apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa semuanya terbaca jelas dari raut wajahnya?

"Yun… kumohon… jangan pergi… tetaplah di sini." Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Jaejoong akhirnya tumpah juga. Dengan lembut Yunho menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Di kecupnya kedua mata milik Jaejoong. "Mianhae… aku harus tetap pergi. Aku sudah terdaftar disana."

Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir turun. Hatinya terasa hancur. Ia tidak mau Yunho pergi meninggalkannya. "K-kenapa? Apa universitas di Korea tidak lebih baik dari yang ada di Jepang?" Jaejoong menunduk, "Kau sudah berjanji, Yun!"

Yunho meremas tangan Jaejoong yang di genggamnya. "Aku bingung Jae! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, tapi aku juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Appa berikan kepadaku."

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku Yun? Aku ingin sendiri." Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang di genggam oleh Yunho, ia berdiri dan membelakangi Yunho. "Pergilah Yun, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin sendiri." Yunho bangkit, dipeluknya Jaejoong dari arah belakang. "Mengertilah Jae, hanya empat tahun. Dan setelah itu aku akan kembali bersamamu." Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar Jaejoong, menutup pintu nya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya selepas kepergian Yunho. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Haruskah ia melepas Yunho? Haruskah? Ia tidak sanggup, ia benar-benat tidak sanggup harus menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Yunho di sampingnya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran sahabat kecil nya itu di sampingnya.

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi ia ingin Yunho bisa meraih mimpinya, tapi di sisi lainnya ia tak ingin Yunho pergi meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

3 hari sudah Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak bertemu. Setiap Yunho mencoba masuk ke kamar Jaejoong, kamar itu selalu terkunci bahkan gordennya pun tak pernah terbuka. Tak perduli berapa kali pun YUnho berteriak memanggil Jaejoong, pintu itu tak pernah terbuka.

Malam itu, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya. suara teriakan Yunho yang memanggilnya kembali terdengar.

Jaejoong bersandar lemas pada pintu gazebo miliknya yang tengah di gedor keras oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menunduk, tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia merindukan Yunho. Tiga hari tak bertemu dengannya sungguh menyiksa jiwanya.

Bukan Jaejoong ingin menghindarinya, tapi Jaejoong belum sanggup jika harus bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong mendesah, bayangkan! Tiga hari saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila, bagaimana bila Yunho meninggalkannya selama empat tahun? Apa ia bisa bertahan?

Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya. Well- inilah keputusan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Joongie, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Kumohon buka pintunya." Yunho terus berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamar Jaejoong. "Kalau kau sudah tak mau bertemu lagi denganku, biarkan aku melihatmu sekali ini saja Joongie!"

CEKLEK…

Kenop pintu itu memutar perlahan, Jaejoong langsung mengambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho sehingga Yunho harus sedikit terjengkang ke belakang karena Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menubruk dirinya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini." lirih Jaejoong pelan. Yunho terdiam, perlahan kedua tangannya terjulur dan terkait di pinggang Jaejoong. Memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan posisi mereka tetap saling memeluk. "Ayo kita masuk Jae. Di luar dingin." Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menggenggamnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk, ia tak berani menatap mata Yunho. Sebuah keputusan telah di buatnya.

Yunho menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Lihat aku Jae." Tangan Yunho yang bebas terulur dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar melihat ke arahnya. Namun Jaejoong tak juga menatap mata Yunho, ia lebih memilih memandang ke arah bawah. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan, Yun." Desis Jaejoong lemah.

Degup Jantung Yunho tiba-tiba berdetak dengan lebih cepat. Apakah Jaejoong akan membiarkannya pergi? "Apa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke dekat dinding yang terletak di sampingnya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Yun. Berjanjilah orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau kembali dari Jepang itu aku. Kau juga harus memberiku kabar setiap hari." Yunho terkesiap. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Jadi… kau memperbolehkanku pergi Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Asalkan kau mau berjanji padaku. Janji yang tak boleh kau ingkari."

Yunho berjalan menuju arah Jaejoong. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jaejoong. Mendorong tubuh Jaejoong merapat ke dinding di belakangnya. "Aku berjanji Jae." Bisiknya pelan.

Yunho merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya. Di keluarkannya sebuah kotak cincin dan membukanya. "Yun… apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget. Yunho mengambil satu cincin yang berukuran kecil, di angkatnya tangan kanan Jaejoong. "Anggap saja, aku sedang memberikan tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku seorang. Cincin ini akan menjadi pengikat diantara kita." Yunho memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis milik Jaejoong dan mengcupnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau memakaikannya untukku?" Yunho tersenyum jahil, wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Jangan menggodaku Jung Yunho!" tangan Jaejoong mengambil cincin yang tersisa dan memakaikannya ke jari manis kanan milik Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam. "Dengan begini, tidak usah khawatir Jae. Aku adalah milikmu. Milik Kim Jaejoong seorang."

Yunho menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya ke tembok sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mengenggam jemari Jaejoong erat. Wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sudah sangat dekat, sangat dekat sampai akhirnya hidung mereka bersentuhan. setelah hidung, akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Rasa geli terasa dari perut Jaejoong seakan-akan ada cupid didalam sana yang sedang menari-nari gembira.

**-**_**START-**_

"**Aku merindukanmu, Jae…" Dengan lembut Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong. Rasa hangat tidak wajar kembali menjalar di tubuh mereka. Mereka saling berpagutan bibir dengan mesranya. Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Yunho sedangkan tangan kanan Yunho yang bebas menyisir helai rambut Jaejoong dan membelai lembut tengkuknya. **

**Jaejoong melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Yun..." Jaejoong kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Yunho. Tanpa sadar kini mereka bergerak menuju ranjang Jaejoong, rasa hangat telah berganti jadi panas di dalam tubuh mereka.**

**Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga jatuh ke atas kasur. Kedua tangan Yunho berada di sisi tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya sementara Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Yunho****, membelai tengkuk Yunho dengan lembut****. Nafas hangat Yunho terasa menggelitik kulit Jaejoong, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk kembali merasakan bibir merah milik Jaejoong**** yang selalu menggodanya itu****. **

**Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan rakus, dipangutnya bibir itu dan dilumatnya bagaikan sebuah permen. Yunho menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong, memintanya untuk membuka mulut. Jaejoong mengerti dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Yunho mengeksplor apa yang ada di dalam sana.**

**Lidah Yunho mengabsen gigi Jaejoong yang berbaris rapi tanpa terlewat sedikit pun, menelusuri rongga mulut Jaejoong dan mengajak lidah Jaejoong untuk bertarung. Hanya suara decakan yang terdengar di antara mereka.**

**Perlahan-lahan tangan Yunho melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai bergerilya di dada bidang milik Jaejoong. Bibirnya kini sudah berpindah medan menuju leher jenjang nan putih Jaejoong yang meskipun sering dirasakannya namun leher putih selalu menggoda dirinya untuk disesapnya.**

"**Ahhhnn… Yunn.. Ummmh.." Jaejoong mendesah tertahan atas perlakuan Yunho yang tengah memberikan kissmark di hampir seluruh bagian lehernya. Jemari Yunho terus membelai dada putih milik Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jemari Yunho menyulusuri gurat-gurat otot yang terbentu di perut Jaejoong. Yunho menarik telunjuknya menyusuri dada bidang Jaejoong dan berhenti di satu titik. Jari telujuk dan jari tengah Yunho menjepit bagian itu dengan lembut dan memainkannya.**

**Seakan tak mau kalah. Jaejoong membuka kancing kemeja Yunho dengan cepat, melempar kemeja itu asal-asalan. Jemari Jaejoong mengelus punggung Yunho dan turun ke dada. Dengan ibu jarinya Jaejoong menekan-nekan nipple milik Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong yang bebas mengangkat wajah Yunho dan menciumnya. **

**Tangan Yunho terus membelai nipple Jaejoong dan sesekali mencubitnya. Mengirimkan sensasi aneh ke dalam syaraf motorik Jaejoong. Kedua tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dan menekan kepala Yunho, memperdalam ciuman mereka.**

**Ketika Jaejoong merasa simpanan oksigennya semakin menipis, di lepaskannya ciuman mereka. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi dan perlakuan tangan Yunho yang semakin gencar bermain di nipplenya.**

"**Yuuunnn… ungg-" Jaejoong kembali mendesah kuat, tubuhnya tak henti menggeliat tatkala Yunho mulai menyesap nipplenya. Jemari Jaejoong kembali meremas rambut Yunho secara acak.**

" **Hyaa—Ahhhhnnn…-" Jaejoong terus mendesah atas sensasi yang dirasakannya di bagian tubuh atasnya itu. Mulutnya tak hentinya terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat Yunho semakin ingin menyentuhnya lebih jauh.**

**Yunho kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong. Ia menyibakkan poni Jaejoong yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang berkeringat, mata Jaejoong yang sayu dan bibir merahnya yang terbuka dan sedikit membengkak karena ciuman panas mereka semakin membuat Jaejoong terlihat sexy di mata Yunho. Ditambah dengan desahan-desahan berat Jaejoong, membuat Yunho semakin ingin membuat Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan desahannya.**

"**Yuunnn…. Hooo…." Raung Jaejoong tertahan saat tangan Yunho masuk ke dalam celananya dan mulai menyentuh bagian tersensitif pada dirinya. Pada awalnya Yunho hanya menempelkan telapak tangannya disana sambil sesekali mengelusnya. **

**Yunho menurunkan resleting celana pendek yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan menurunkannya beserta kain yang tersisa yang menutupi junior milik Jaejoong. Yunho membuang celana itu ke sembarang tempat tanpa melihatnya. Membuat Junior Jaejoong terlihat tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.**

"**Nnnggg… Ahh… Yun.. Ho…" raung Jaejoong labih keras saat yunho mulai memainkan junior miliknya, dan memijatnya dengan lembut, sesekali Yunho mengelus twin ball milik Jaejoong. "Unnggg-" desah jaejoong keras. Tangan Jaejoong kembali meraba-raba dada bidang milik Yunho dan memainkan nipplenya. **

**Yunho meningkatkan tempo permainannya pada junior Jaejoong dan sukses membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah dan menggeliat tak nyaman. "Yuunnn…. ****K..u.. Cu...ang..****" desis Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.**

"**Apa?" Yunho kembali mempercepat gerakannya pada junior Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong semakin menengadah keatas. "Bu..ka..n apa..apa.. Ahhhkkk-" lirih Jaejoong yang tertutup oleh desahannya. **

**Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Jaejoong. Jaejoong balas memandang Yunho dengan tatapan kecewa. "Jangan siksa aku Yun! Lanjutkan!" ujar Jaejoong di tengah-tenga****h**** nafasnya yang memburu. **

**Yunho mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. ****Telapak tangan Yunho kembali bermain-main di dada milik Jaejoong dan mengelusnya lembut. "Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong menggeliat kegelian. Dikulumnya daun telinga milik Jaejoong sementara jemari Yunho menyusuri garis-garis otot perut Jaejoong. ****Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat pelan dengan semua sensasi yang terasa di setiap bagian tubuhnya itu.**

"**Ungg.. Ahhnnn.. A..ku bilang.. Hyaa-" Jaejoong kembali menggeliat tak nyaman saat Yunho kembali menyerang lehernya. " Tangan Jaejoong meremas seprai kasurnya tak beraturan. "****K..Kau.. Cu..raaa..ng**** Yun!" lirih Jaejoong terpatah-patah diantara desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya**

**Yunho beralih ke telinga Jaejoong yang sensitive. Dikulumnya daun telinga itu.**** "Hmm?" bisik Yunho lirih, "Curang bagaimana Jae?" ciuman Yunho merambat ke daerah pipi. Dengan sisa tenaganya Jaejoong membalikkan keadaan mereka, Yunho kini berada di bawah sedangkan Jaejoong berada di atas.**

**Jaejoong memandang mata Yunho dengan tatapan yang semakin sayu. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Jae." Ujar Yunho dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat berat dan seksi dalam pendengaran Jaejoong.**

**Wajah Jaejoong menunduk dan mencari nipple milik Yunho. Diemutnya nipple milik yunho dengan gemas. Tangan kanan Jaejoong menjepit dan memainkan nipple Yunho yang satunya.**

"**Humm- terus Jae..." Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong, membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil kendali ****permainan saat ini****.**** Jaejoong semakin bersemangat. Ciumannya kini merambat menyelusuri dada bidang milik Yunho. Tangannya bergerak melepas celana Yunho. Yunho mengangkat pinggulnya dan membantu Jaejoong melepas celananya.**

**Jemari Jaejoong menyentuh junior Yunho dan mengenggamnya lembut lalu mengococoknya pelan. "Umm Jae- Le..bih cep..at!" desis Yunho pelan, Ia membangkitkan hingga tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Ditariknya wajah Jaejoong, membawa Jaejoong kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panas.**

**Jaejoong mengocok junior Yunho semakin cepat dan bersemangat. "Sudah puas Jae?" Tanya Yunho sambil berbisik dengan suara nya yang sangat berat dan parau. Dengan cepat Yunho kembali membalik posisi mereka. Tangan Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dari juniornya dan menggenggamnya. **

"**Yun… kau merusak kesenanganku." Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, tanpa diduganya Yunho kembali menyambar bibirnya dan melumatnya tanpa ampun.**

**Kini ciuman Yunho merambat turun ke dagu, leher, dan turun ke dada Jaejoong, ia menggesekkan hidungnya di nipple milik Jaejoong dan kembali mengulumnya. Sementara tangannya kembali memegang Junior milik Jaejoong dan mengocoknya pelan. "Aaahhh- lebih ce-pat!" Yunho menyeringai mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan cepat dan teratur ia mengocok dan memijat junior milik Jaejoong.**

**Jaejoong merasa dirinya akan mencapai klimaks, Junior miliknya terasa berkedut-kedut dalam genggaman Yunho. "Ahhhhhkkkk… Yuuuuuuunnhhhh—" raungnya ketika dirasakannya spermanya menyembur dari dalam Juniornya. Tubuh Jaejoong melengkung ke atas karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan sehabis berlari jauh. **

"**Bersiaplah baru mulai sekarang" Desis Yunho. Yunho membasahi jari telunjuknya dengan air liurnya, bersiap memasukkannya ke opening milik Jaejoong. "Umm." Desis Jaejoong lirih. "Ahk- sakkkiit…-" pekiknya ketika Yunho mulai memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan ketiga di dalam openingnya.**

**Yunho menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan zig-zag, mencoba membuka opening milik Jaejoong untuk lebih lebar. Ketika Yunho telah merasa cukup, ia mulai memposisikan junior miliknya tepat di depan opening milik Jaejoong.**

**Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh Jaejoong. Sementara ia berusaha memasuki Jaejoong selembut yang ia bisa. **

**Jaejoong merasa dirinya tercabik-cabik saat Yunho mulai memasuki dirinya. Jaejoong tahu, rasa sakit yang dialaminya ini hanya bertahan sebentar dan setelah ini ia akan merasa bagaikan melayang di surge. Tapi, tetap saja… meskipun sudah melakukannya berkali-kali rasanya masih sangat menyakitkan.**

**Ia meremas rambut Yunho dan seprai secara bersamaan. "Ummmphhkkk-" jerit tertahan Jaejoong ketika dirasakannya junior Yunho telah merasuki dirinya secara kesuluruhan. Rasa sakit itu kembali terasa seakan-akan mengoyak tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi ciuman Yunho yang membungkam bibirnya menahan segala teriakannya itu.**

**Ciuman Yunho semakin mengganas, kembali dikulumnya bibir merah milik Jaejoong seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah candu yang sulit untuk di lepaskan. Dirasakannya tubuh Jaejoong mulai kembali rileks dan larut dalam ciumannya itu.**

**Yunho mulai menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur dalam opening Jaejoong dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut. "Emmmhh…" desah Jaejoong dalam ciumannya dengan Yunho. Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Mengeranglah lebih keras Jae," desah Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. **

**Kamar Jaejoong yang kedap suara memang memudahkan mereka, tidak perlu repot-repot untuk meredam desahan-desahan yang tercipta dari mulut mereka.**

"**Uuuhh.. te..rus.. Y..un-h. Le-bi..h.. akhh.. cepat!" pekik Jaejoong. Yunho tak menggubrisnya, ia tetap memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan pelan. "Hyaaaa- jangan- akkk- menyiksaku!" dengan tertatih-tatih Jaejoong mengangkat badannya dan memeluk Yunho.**

"**La-kukan de—ngan ceph—at!" Jaejoong menenggelamkan dirinya dilekukan leher milik Yunho dan menggigitnya sedikit. Yunho tak menggubrisnya, dia tetap memaju mundurkan junior nya secara perlahan "Yunnnnhhh…" desah Jaejoong frustasi.**

**Yunho menyeringai senang, "Apa?" tanyanya santai sambil terus memasuki Jaejoong dengan ritme pelan. "Yaaahh- lak—lakukan… yunnnn-hh!" pekik Jaejoong. **

**Tanpa aba-aba Yunho memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan gerakan cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring ketika tubuh mereka baradu.**

"**Akkkkkkkkkkkkhhhh…." Jaejoong menjerit pelan ketika Yunho menemukan dan menekan tepat di titik sensitive nya. "Di… sana—Yunnh!"**

**Yunho mengerti, kembali di tekannya titik itu berulang-ulang dengan gerakan cepat. Tanganya meremas lembut junior milik Jaejoong.**

**Jaejoong merasa nafasnya tercekat tatkala Yunho terus menyentuh titik itu tanpa jeda. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas dan juniornya semakin menegang. "Aku…keluuuaaaarr Yuunnnhh.!" Pekik Jaejoong keras. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mencapai puncak kenikmatan.**

"**Ugh- sebentar Jae… sedikit lagi." Yunho terus memaju-mundurkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong meskipun Jaejoong tengah terkulai lemas. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali mendesah atas perlakuan Yunho.**

**Yunho meremas sprai kasur di sampingnya, tubuhnya menegang. Dengan sekali sentakan ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam opening Jaejoong. **

**Yunho mencabut miliknya dan barbaring di samping Jaejoong yang tengah terpejam karena kelelahan. Disibaknya poni Jaejoong yang menempel di wajahnya karena keringat. Mata Jaejoong terbuka, ia memandang Yunho yang tengah memandangnya dengan lembut.**

**Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho agar memeluknya dan ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya.**

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, matahari sudah bersinar galak dan dia melihat Yunho tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Hhh... aku mencintaimu akan menunggumu menjemputku empat tahun lagi." Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di perut Yunho, dipeluknya Yunho dengan erat.

-thazt-

Incheon International Airport, 10.45 KST

Jaejoong terus menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan erat. Ia akui, rasa tidak rela itu masih ada di benaknya. Tapia pa yang harus dilakukannya? Mencegah Yunho meraih impiannya?

Tidak!

Ia akan terasa sangat egois jika melakukan itu. Yunho juga berhak memutuskan jalan hidupnya, Ia tidak berhak untuk melarangnya.

Tangan Yunho yang mengelus pipinya membuat Jaejoong tersadar. "Wae? Apa yang kau pikirkan Jae?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi tak akan sering dirasakannya.

"Ani… aku hanya memikirkan tentang kita." Ujar Jaejoong. Direbahkannya kepalanya di pundak Yunho. "Tentang kita?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah empat tahun?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

Yunho ikut menyandarkan kepalnya di atas kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar di bahunya. "Aku akan langsung menemuimu dan aku akan melamarmu." Ujar Yunho mantap.

Jaejoong langsung menarik kepalanya. "Mwo?" pekiknya keras dengan mata melotot dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat take lit. "Wae? Tak usah kaget seperti itu. Aku yakin kau pasti menerima lamaranku itu." Yunho berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong itu. "Lagipula aku sudah memintamu pada Omoni dan Aboji. Mereka menyetujuinya kok." Tambah Yunho dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Jaejoong semakin melotot mendengar pernyataan Yunho itu. "Kapan kau mengatakan itu pada Umma dan Appa?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit memekik.

Yunho melukis sebuah senyuman simpul di wajahnya. "Dari aku dan kau masih berumur 10 tahun." Jawabnya enteng.

Jaejoong makin terbelalak menendengar jawaban Yunho yang menurutnya amat sangat gila itu. "10 tahun? Kau gila Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong meninju lengan Yunho. Cukup keras tapi tak terlalu terasa sakit.

"Aku gila karena mu Kim-Jung Jaejoong." Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong sekilas. Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah entah karena senang atau malu. Hey, dicium di hadapan banayk banyak orang seperti itu siapa yang tidak malu? Apalagi di tempat seperti bandara yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Baiklah Chagiya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pesawatku akan berangkat." Yunho menunjuk speaker yang sudah meraung-raung memanggil penumpang dengan tujuan Jepang.

Jaejoong terkejut. Air matanya terasa mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Sekali saja ia mengerjabkan mata, air mata itu pasti akan tumpah dan tak terbendung. Di cengkramnya lengan Yunho kuat, seolah tak ingin Yunho pergi meninggalkannya.

Yunho mengerti atas apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Diambilnya tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkram lengannya. Ia menggengam lembut tangan itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Jae." Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong yang kini mulai mengalirkan air mata. Dengan lembut Yunho menyeka air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan menciumnya. Meskipun Jaejoong harus sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi nya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Yunho tak membuat Jaejoong melepas ciumannya, ia justru semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Boo Jae, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi, arraseo?" Yunho mengecup cincin yang melingkar di jemari manis Jaejoong. "Saranghae my Boo Jaejoongie."

"Nado Saranghae…" balas Jaejoong pelan. Di pandanginya punggung Yunho yang mulai berjalan menajauhi dirinya. "Pokoknya kau harus memberiku kabar!" pekik Jaejoong keras. Yunho berbalik, ia mengangkat jempolnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jeejoong. "Saranghae" ucapnya tanpa suara.

"Nado Saranghae." Ucap Jaejoong lagiJaejoong berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari bandara. . "Sampai bertemu lagi Jung Yunho." bisiknya pelan.

-FIN or TBC?-

setelah menghilang saya kembali dengan FF NC..

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- *BRB*

Setelah bertapa dan guling-guling akhirnya jadi juga ne FF..

Fanfic NC pertamaku… dan langsung NC 21! *ketahuan pervertnya*

Pengalamanku baca ff NC selama….umm- anggap aja udah lama- tertuang semua tuh di ff ini.. ._.

Nggak terlalu hot kan?

Ya sudahlah…

Give me a comment! WAJIB! #maksa


End file.
